


What Did His Heart Scream?

by catharina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Promptio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharina/pseuds/catharina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems like he is the one never changing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did His Heart Scream?

It was past midnight when the Crown Prince’s envoy arrived back at the citadel. Ignis glances at the rearview mirror looking at Noctis sleeping in the backseat. He maneuvers the Regalia around the rotunda, “Highness?” he said hoping that it’ll stir Noctis out of his sleep. But he should have known better that the prince is probably dead tired after all the festivities they attended earlier that day. “We’re home now.” Still he continues. He shuts down the engine and unlocked the doors. He immediately saw Gladiolus getting out of his car walking towards the Regalia when he looks through the side mirror.

 

Ignis shifts turning to his side and reached for the prince’s hand, “Highness.” he squeezed him lightly causing the prince to jolt softly. Noctis stirs on his seat pushing himself to sit properly. “We’re home.” As relieving as Ignis’ voice sounds saying that they finally reached home, Noctis couldn’t hold back a groan of protest from being woken up.

 

The door beside him opens, “Is he up?” Gladiolus asks as he leans down. Ignis steps out of the car as well and waited for the prince.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to Prompto’s?” Ignis points out. He remembered what Noctis had told him that morning about Prompto mistakenly sending him a message meant for Gladiolus.

 

Ignis understood that Prompto has made his decision to live outside the Caelum palace but there is the case of his lover being the primary guard of the Lucii King. Even his Highness has already addressed this problem right from the beginning, but it was Gladiolus that did not hold Prompto back.

 

Gladiolus somehow shrugged. The matter was better be off handled by him and Prompto. It’s not that he didn’t want Noctis or Ignis dipping their hands in his relationship with Prompto, but he’d rather deal with the issue himself. “Well, you know work comes first.” And it will always be. Prompto understands that.

 

Seeing as Noctis barely got his bearings back, Ignis stood beside him in case he stumbles on his feet. Gladiolus let out a chortle and tapped the prince’s cheek with the back of his hand, “Should I carry you, Princess?” he asked in jest as the walk up the stairs.

 

Noctis was not in the mood for jokes—well at least not at this kind of time. He just wants to lie down and rest. “Is everything alright?” He hears his worrisome whisper before tearing himself away. Noctis hums enough for Ignis to understand that there’s nothing he should be worrying about.

 

After the small greetings from the servants in the main hall they left for the elevators. Halfway to Noctis’ chambers, the prince got his consciousness back. He stood beside Ignis trying not to put his eyes on him for too long. But after all the attempts he was still caught making glances.

 

“I assume there’s something bothering you? What is it?” The tactician said looking back at him through limited reflection of the golden steel doors of the elevator.

 

“You look exhausted.” The prince pointed out. It’s a fact that lately Noctis is the one that’s been travelling around. It’s exhausting but leaving the Crown City, the citadel to Ignis alone was even harder. It is a difficult job considering that they are just beginning to build the Royal household back.

 

Ignis clears his throat and tries to prove Noctis’ point to be well, pointless. “I can manage. You on the other hand should be worrying more about yourself.” It was a rather cold maneuver and choice of words but he knows Noctis will not stop bothering him if he doesn’t give him assurance that he is perfectly fine.

 

“Are you telling me to stop worrying about you?” The elevator door chimes when it reached their designated floor, being that where Ignis’ room is. Confused for a moment, he doesn’t remember pressing that button. He turns his head to the prince, “Go.” he said pushing Ignis’ back slightly.

 

The older hasn’t gathered his thoughts and getting pushed out of an elevator was enough for him to snap back to the reality that him being tired is not an excuse and Noctis’ orders are not valid excuses.

 

Noctis couldn’t be happier when he finally reached his chambers. He managed to ward Ignis off and that’s even better knowing that the man is going to get some rest. Or at least that’s what he’d put as a façade to convince himself that he didn’t really want Ignis to leave him alone right now.

 

His eyes managed to spot the discarded documents on the center table of the living area. Yeah, attending to those is probably a good idea to kick off things inside his head. He sits back on the couch after grabbing a folder and flipping its contents.

 

This is the new human rights treaty Solheim has developed after the Niflheim wars ended. He had read this too many times and yet he still needs to study them, analyze and think about its possible effect to his people if implemented. Usually it’d be on a meeting where he’d get most ideas on what to propose for revisions but right now all he has is his own capacity to—“WHAT THE HELL!” Noctis barks when the papers were crudely torn away from his grasp. He looks up and saw emerald eyes tearing right through him. He didn’t even hear him enter his chambers.

 

Ignis shifts his attention to the document in his hand for a moment before putting it back on the prince. He clicks his tongue crossing his arms before leaning back on the couch. Ignis drops the folder back on the table and bring himself down to his knees. He did not say a word and began undoing the prince’s shoes removing them along with his socks.

 

He can tell how pissed Ignis is just by his silence. He didn’t really need this treatment now. He needs to do more things that’s going to stray him away from the thoughts of the man in front of him. He hasn’t seen him for two weeks and three days and the more he contemplates about that in front of Ignis the more…

 

“Ignis.” it comes out choked rather too unpleasant to chew over on his mind on how embarrassing he sounded.

 

He chose to respond without a word and just to look at the prince from where he is kneeling. Somehow it is a very good choice. His prince made his way down to him, arms stretched to lock him in an embrace he’s dying to feel for days. Ignis falls back and sat on the carpeted floor as he catches the younger man in his arms.

 

“We’re refusing Tenebrae.” He murmurs burying his face on his lover’s shoulder. Of course, Ignis knew that that’s not entirely true. The proposal was given by the nobles of Tenebrae. Seeing that the young prince is nowhere capable of leading his kingdom and in need of further experience—too young as they told him—the nation agreed on assigning someone else eligible to guide him seeing that someone like Ignis is inappropriate for the job as his adviser as well.

 

“I’m not giving you to anybody.” Noctis breathes possessively, desperately locking him inside his arms tightly. Although he is surprised of how much this matter bothered Noctis considering the fact that he already made his promise and decision.

 

It is the vow he made to Noctis. To never leave him under any circumstances, to be the only one who will serve him.

 

He shifts to unbind himself of Noctis’ embrace, holding the prince on his arm. He avoids his emerald gaze and hung his head low. Gloved fingers traced the line that shapes his lover’s jaw urging the prince to look at him. The sapphire glow of Noctis’ eyes seized from hiding. “Don’t make me say it again.” Ignis whispers lowly as his palm rests on Noctis’ cheek, stroking the pale skin under his eye.

 

But he wants to hear Ignis proclaim his vow to him. His promise to never leave him. He wants to hear him say it over and over until his words becomes a part of his soul. Until Ignis becomes a part of him that he can never get rid of.

 

His brows furrows at the feel of Ignis’ gloves. It was pure reflex that he caught his adviser’s hand and fumbled on the button of the glove undoing it. Sometimes Ignis would watch the prince do this kind of thing. He would observe when the prince would clumsily undress him and seal the image of Noctis’ desperation in his mind.

 

All movements seized as soon as the piece of garment is casted away from his hand. Noctis wondered how his lover’s hand remains warm all the time. Could be the gloves that he insisted on wearing even when they are inside the palace or maybe it’s the fire magic that the count has been mastering since they were young adults. No matter, he’ll hold his hand.

 

He shifts slightly bending his knees to urge Noctis in scooting closer. The younger slid on his lap until their hips are meeting. Noctis leans down leaning his forehead against his lover’s own. Obviously waiting, he thought the younger would kiss him. He wanted him to. But instead Noctis gave him playful nudges, nudging his nose with his own and shifting here and there feeling each other’s warm breaths glides against their lips.

 

Noctis’ half-lidded eyes came to a close and his lips curls up to a soft smile. “Why did I fall in love with you?” His thought spills past his lips. He hoped Ignis would take this to offense but the older seem to only looking at it as something innocent.

 

Ignis only hummed savoring the feeling of Noctis’ hand on the back of his neck tangled with a fistful of hair. “You say that like you’re never changing your mind about any of this.”

 

Noctis nods finally leaning in for a kiss. “I won’t ever.” He utters between kisses, it came out sounding more like a whine. Ignis lips grew to as smile between kissing the younger man. Strong arms snaking around his waist pressing Noctis down in a dangerous proximity with the telltale growing bulge in his pants.

 

The younger man squirms lightly when he felt his lover’s erection. “It made you _that_ happy?” Noctis chortles. He finally earns his first smile for that night and that’s all Ignis wanted. He didn’t want him to worry and get depressed over the thought of something as ridiculous as leaving him. He understands why Noctis never understood the extent of how much he’d sacrifice just to stay with him.

 

“I don’t know which you are talking about.” Ignis whispered against the corner of the prince’s lips.

 

It was either the statement he made or the kisses they’re currently at. “I barely kissed you so probably the first one.” Noctis assumed. He suppresses his laughter and held back a moan when he felt Ignis’ fingers press on his side that clearly is his tickle spot. It made him press down on the older man accidentally grinding his hardening cock against the other’s hips.

 

The smile instantly disappeared and is replaced with something even more pleasing for Ignis’ eyes. The prince held on both of his shoulders as he grinds himself down, looking down at Ignis with flared cheeks and slightly parted lips. But as much as he wants Noctis to continue they had to stop, at least for a moment because they are still on the floor. He unwinds his arm from Noctis’ waist and held the younger man’s hips that are obviously already giving in to pleasure.

 

He taps the prince’s side urging him to stand up. “For a while.” He said. Noctis follows backing away and gathering himself back on his feet. Not long they are already halfway towards his bedroom.

 

The door slams and the lock clicks sharply behind him. Already his tactician’s hands are undoing the buttons of his jacket. His own is not much of a different story, once done with Ignis’ vest he pulls him down by his tie and crashed their lips for the nth time. He had to stop for a moment when Noctis steps back to lean on the door and chase his lips.

 

The clouds outside parted revealing half of the moon that shone through the massive glass windows of Noctis’ bedroom. Ignis did not bother with switching the lights on. He caught the prince by his arm and swiftly peels him off of his vest. Their venture to the mattress almost felt like running on an obstacle course with neither of them wanted to tear away from each other’s lips. Noctis almost thought of it as a competition of who would first fall on the floor ass first. It almost made him laugh if not because of the hands that are already freely roaming under his shirt.

 

Both hands roams the circle of his hips teasingly dipping fingers beyond the band of his underwear above his ass which reminded Noctis that Ignis still has his other gloves on. He catches the offender and artlessly strips it off the garment.

 

“You really don’t like that don’t you?” Ignis asked as he pushes down Noctis to sit on the side of the bed.

 

“Fucking hate it.” Noctis murmurs. He didn’t want to justify anything. He just hated the feeling of the glove on his skin that feels like another wall of barrier between him and the warmth of those hands.

 

Ignis crouches down pushing Noctis further to the middle of the mattress. “Language.” His brows furrows. He’s not against Noctis’ habit of cussing, at least just in front of him. He doesn’t want the prince to clothe his tongue with dirty words and make it a habit once they step out of the bedroom.

 

“Is that really what concerns you right now?” Noctis asks, quickly fumbling on his belt to unbuckle it and unzip his pants. Ignis helps him from there; he hooks his fingers on the band of his pants and underwear stripping him off in one swift move. He took the notion as a “no” and shivered as soon as he felt the cold breeze on his erection and Ignis’ already maundering fingertips on his thigh.

 

He hears a soft hum from the prince as he shamelessly spreads his legs in an inviting manner. “C’mere.” Noctis said reaching out as soon as Ignis positioned himself on top of him between his legs. His fingers latch on the back of his head clawing on the soft hair and scalp. The older man dives in for a feverish kiss, “Off of this.” Noctis said gripping the collar of his shirt and pulling it upwards as if removing them before parting his lips and let Ignis invade his mouth with his tongue.

 

Noctis needed no second helping as he starts to pop the buttons of his shirt. He doesn’t want to be interrupted when his lips has already trailed its way on the prince’s neck. He broke away from him and obtrusive removes his shirt tossing it on the floor beside the bed along with Noctis’ clothes. “Better?” The tactician leans down once more catching Noctis’ plump pair.

 

Clearly the prince is pleased, with his hands already aimlessly roaming about the pecks of his chest down to his abdomen reaching on every inch of skin he could. The latter he caught the older man’s pants and started to unbuckle the double hooks of his belt. He’s glad the belt was not stubborn as his own belts that it took him only a sigh before he could pop the button of his pants and slide his hands inside palming the hardness of his erection.

 

Ignis inhaled sharply and kisses transforms to bites on the skin on the crook of Noctis’ neck. The prince mewls, loving the way Ignis’ teeth digs on his skin. He claws his fingers up and down his lover’s still clothed cock, “I can feel you getting bigger.” Noctis whispered against his ear. He bites his lips and did not stop palming his lover, letting him gnaw and suck on the skin of his neck.

 

Ignis halts all his movement making Noctis stop his too, the older man hovers over him gazing down at the pair of sapphire eyes and the marks that he left on his pale skin. The sight almost made him choke on his own breath. If there’s anything that amuses Ignis more about Noctis is how the prince can put on a tough, unnerving façade in front of other people and yet be like this once he’s alone with him.

 

“What?” And it seems like he’s been staring for a while that the prince let out a weak chuckle and a raised eyebrow. “Nothing of importance.” Of course he’d rather not say. Noctis reached down and hooks his fingers on the band of his jeans pulling them down. Ignis did not need to be told twice, he undid his underwear and let them fall from his feet.

 

Noctis ignored his lover’s weird notions and started to give him all the attention he can muster to give him. When Ignis shifts closer, their erections brushed against each other making Noctis moan softly. His lips parted and eyes fluttered shut when he feels fingers encircling the hardened flesh. He gave Noctis a few slow torturous strokes before settling on a pace that made his breath hitch with every pump. He gazes down and swallowed every detail of the prince’s reactions engraving everything in his mind. From the way his neck stretch when he throws his head on the side to the way the prince’s lips parts dryly as he moans his name over and over.

 

Then what resonates on his ears is Ignis’ deep voice, “You’re so beautiful like this.” Noctis groans as he felt Ignis bite the lobe of his ear and trails his lips on the side of along the sensitive skin around it. It was his voice that made Noctis’ cock twitch in his lover’s hand. Though he never really understood how Ignis can find him beautiful when clearly that word is made for unscathed flowers, women or untouched paradise around the world. Clearly not for him with the scars along his body from torn skin and battle wounds.

 

“Aah…” Noctis jolts when he felt the tip of Ignis’ cock press against his entrance. “I want you.” Noctis begged against Ignis’ ear.

 

 _Play with fire and you’ll get burned_ —that’s what is running inside Noctis’ head when he tries to steal Ignis’ attention by catching his lips on a deep kiss before grinding his cock against his ass. The older man groans deep in his throat at the sensation that shot up on his spine. His lips against the prince parted catching the sweet tongue that yearns to feel him a little deeper. But the kiss broke again leaving Noctis catching for breathe and chasing for more. Ignis urged the younger to move and lie properly on the bed before shifting towards the nightstand. He pops the drawer open fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom. Noctis was quick to notice, he knows that Ignis just wanted to protect themselves because a disease acquired through intercourse is such a shameful way for a king to die.

 

They tried it once, he let Ignis come inside him and it was an utter bliss of pleasure that Noctis would love to die from and seeing as they both are clean in the first place, “Not tonight.” The prince said taking the condom from his adviser’s hand and tossing it Ignis knows where that he’d have to look for the next morning.

 

He held on the older’s waist and urged him to lean his back on the pillows against the headboard and lie down. Ignis heeded to Noctis’ wish and before he could make a protest about the condom the prince hovers on top of him and started kissing his chest down to his abdomen. The prince trails his tongue on the toned line of muscles before looking up at Ignis. He didn’t leave his emerald gaze as his palm rests against the older man’s balls watching him slowly lose composure with his kneed. He licks his lips as he ventures his body even lower until his mouth is in line with Ignis’ cock.

 

“Let me know what feels good.” Noctis said before parting his lips and taking the tip on his mouth. Ignis’ eyes flutters as he watches his lover slowly engulf his hardness. His hand rests on the crown of Noctis’ head easing him into taking in more. The prince didn’t hesitate on the notion and started bobbing his head. At this point everything feels good. He could come just from the way Noctis’ lips is wrapped around him let alone the way he’s teasing him into sucking harder.

 

His hand held what his mouth can’t reach, pumping the base of Ignis’ cock as he bobs his head up and down. He can feel the vein and arteries rubbing on the inside of his cheeks and taste the pre-cum that’s clearly already dripping from the tip that’s urging to meet the back of his throat. The hand on his head turns into a ball holding a fistful of his hair. He looks up at Ignis again and saw the man has already thrown his head back against the pillow.

 

“Noctis…” Ignis begs above him tightening his grip on his hair. The prince moans closing his eyes as he relaxes his throat determined to take his lover deeper. Ignis looks down and saw Noctis kneeling on fours now and touching himself, his lips still around him but now tighter as he is sucking harder. He wants to come but he doesn’t want to go this way. So before the prince could go any further he shifts his hand and placed it on his forehead pushing him off.

 

“You don’t want to come?” The prince asked breathless and somehow half out of it as he still is touching himself. “Not like this. I want to feel you.” Ignis mustered all his strength and switched their positions again. He uncaps the bottle in his hand as Noctis gladly spreads his legs for him again.

 

Noctis yelps when he felt Ignis’ lubed finger slide in him without any warning. “Jerk!” Noctis exclaims before his lips was taken by the man above him. He moans into his mouth and Ignis was nothing but glad to swallow it all. “Fuck! Ignis… hurry up.” Noctis’ voice croaks. He presses the second finger, this time more carefully before he pulls and pushes them back in again. His hips responded to every movement pressing against the digits until they disappear completely.

 

“I would’ve rather used my mouth to loosen you up.” Ignis chuckles darkly teasing the prince a little bit off the rail. He earns a moan and a passive whine. “Being this tight around my fingers…” Ignis whispers as he curls his fingers inside the hot cavern. Noctis lands a weak punch on his arm. Just in time the ball of fist turned into a claw gripping his arm when he pushed a third finger stretching his hole further. “Ah—I… Ignis!” Noctis screams and jolts when his lover rams his fingers inside him with urgency hitting his prostate slightly.

 

His vision blurs when the man pulls his fingers out, whining at the feeling of loss. He spends the rest of the lube on his cock and gave himself a few strokes before positioning himself against his entrance. Noctis’ chest heaves as soon as he felt Ignis pushing in. The older groans when the head slips in stopping for a moment to let Noctis adjust to him, afraid that he might hurt the prince.

 

“No, carry on. Ignis… just…” the younger begs clawing on the back of his neck desperately.

 

He tries to push in as he was told, feeling every inch of him getting consumed by the tight heat that Noctis is pushing against him. He slides in with a strong grunt. “Tight…” Ignis smirks and leans down to catch the moans that are pouring down from the prince’s lips.

 

The prince’s eyes shot open when Ignis started moving, “Mhn…!!!” he screams against his lover’s mouth. The length slides out of him grazing every sensitive part inside him. And when Ignis started thrusting his vision spun of ecstasy. He looks up to his lover with half lidded gaze, “I missed you.” Noctis utters almost voicelessly before his throat broke out another pleasured scream.

 

“There?” As if his statement was ignored, Ignis kept on thrusting and hitting his prostate. Stimulating him until his body is twisting. Noctis nodded throwing his head on the side exposing his bruised neck. The older lapped on the red marks giving them short bites making Noctis moan louder.

 

“Ignis… Ignis! Ignis!” he chants against his lover’s ear. And gods did it feel good to hear him moaning his name like this. Ignis grunts thrusting his hips with force sending stars to Noctis’ eyes. He braces his arms on the either side of Noctis’ head before falling with one arm left to support him. His free hand roams down to the prince’s hips. He can feel the younger tremble under his touch.

 

“I missed you too, Noctis.” His lover’s voice resonated ever so clearly against his ears that he felt his heart jump against his bones. Their face meets, breaths mixing as their lips meet gently. “Would it be too embarrassing if I say I love you now?” Ignis asked earning a weak laughter from Noctis. It is embarrassing, too embarrassing as of it already making his cheeks flush when he’s not even the one saying it. He catches the prince’s lips once more smiling, “I love you.” He repeats.

 

“I know.” Yet he refused to answer him.

 

Ignis’ fingers found the prince’s throbbing cock and began stroking him. He heard Noctis choke on a moan as soon as he started to thrust harder again. He throws his arms around Ignis and pulls him down for a deep kiss. His strokes and thrust becomes more eager as soon as he felt Noctis convulsing and tightening around him. It’s just when the tightness around him becomes unbearable that made Ignis grunt roughly with each thrust slamming against Noctis’ hips with greed. And with a hoarse moan Noctis reaches his limit spilling on his lover’s hand. But Ignis didn’t stop moving; his hips jerked in discord and fucks his lover through his orgasm. Noctis moans, jolting when the last thrust connects their hips feeling Ignis’ warm seed spill inside him. Noctis stretched his arms to hold Ignis’ face between his hands as he release his load inside him. The older then collapsed on top of him with heaving chest and racing heartbeats.

 

“I love you too.” The prince whispered against his forehead. He plants his lips on the top of his head.

 

Ignis looks up at him, emerald eyes still glazed with lust and affection.

 

“What?” the prince shook his head smiling at his lover’s stupid gaze.  

 

 

 

_Marry me, then?_

…or at least that’s what his heart is screaming to ask right at that moment.


End file.
